


Life is a Gift But It's A Weird One (and a pain in the butt)

by SC14_Weirdo



Series: Beacon Hill Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (maybe)Vacation chaps later, Alpha Scott, Another pack being annoying, Café scenes, Cuddles, Derek is softie, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ima wing this book because why not, M/M, Monsters here and their, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, PTSD is a B, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pack Pile, Rebuilding the Hale House, Scent Marking, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, So many vines and Memes, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Tags Are Hard, after s6b, allies are nearby, everyone needs to chill, just want to make everyone happy, many many reference to diff tv/movie shows, reuniting friends/family, soft derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC14_Weirdo/pseuds/SC14_Weirdo
Summary: "So what you're saying is that we have to stay here if we don't want to die?""Until you're bodies and soul are stable enough then yeah, you are correct""And you're going to keep us alive and safe till that time comes which is how long?""A long time but you don't really have to worry about it""But you're just a kid""A kid who just revived your furry lives that's who"---2 months after the Anukite War, a new adventure has begun for the senior year puppy pack but a new kid is in town and she is much more different than newcomers...Mostly weird but, hey this is Beacon Hills.New or old sites are (re)built, familiar scents are in the air(so is love), new monsters are coming, potions and magic are stronger, and their pack reputation is just getting bigger and better? Oh boy, this is going to be one heck of a school year for the pack.What going to happen to them and how are they going to deal with these new settings of Beacon HillsWelp only time will tell.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale & The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Scott McCall & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Beacon Hill Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844107
Kudos: 5





	1. New friend or foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh please spare me from harsh words as this is my first time writing these types of stories. Im not really great with grammar or plot planning much so I'm just winging it for now 8D. But I hope yall enjoy the cringe mess of the story im creating. I do love these idiots but if made to save them with my writing, they doom. Also please tell me if some info/spelling/grammar is wrong because I can't  
> So good luck and stay safe  
> Also, it's near the end of September for them because reasons

The air felt colder to the two hunters as there's a storm brewing around the forest, they were both watching the young pups from afar. Both pairs of eyes filled with disgust and hatred as they saw them as abominations to the world. The mood was dark and eerie as thunder and lightning struck from time to time, they ready their guns on the targets to get rid of them once and for all, not caring if there young nor old.

Locked on target, they slowly pulled the trigger and clicked it but nothing happened. The pulled the triggers again and nothing came out, they pulled the guns from there resting positions then started looking what could be the problem. 

They then heard a clatter behind them, the hunters turned to see it was the bullets from their guns on the ground. A shadow figure then appeared from the darkness walking towards them. They pulled out there knives to fight the figure but only then be blinded by a smoke bomb. They kept there guard up but it wasn't enough as they both were knocked out. 

The figure slowly walked out of the smoke with a purple aluminum bat. They then open the phone to dial a phone number. It took a while for it to go through but the person answered anyways.

"Hello" 

"Hello, Liam" A hollow sound spoke.

"...Who is this?"

"Close from your location, there lies the information, two hunters lie near the forest, eyes closed but hearts unbroken" The voice rhymed.

"Information? Hunters? Who is this?" asked for answers.

"An ally is what I am, I'll see you soon from the other end"

"Wha-" 

*Click*

"Damn, rhyming on top my head is hard," Turning back to the men a thought came to mind. Smiling with glee, they started dragging the bodies somewhere close by.

"Jeez, what do you guys eat daily, you're heavy," They huffed out as they were starting to regret doing this at all. 

**Meanwhile with the puppy pack**

"Who was that Liam?" Mason asked his best friend.

"I couldn't make out who was it, but they did speak in rhyme," He looked at them with concern. 

"What did they say?" Corey questioned while moving closer to Mason to hold his arm which he gladly accepted.

"Said there were hunters close of the forest"

"Hunters? I thought we dealt with them months ago" Nolan spoke frantically.

"Guess Monroe doesn't take breaks, but they said they were down"

"Down?" 

"How are we suppose to believe that, it could be a trap," Theo stated as he crossed his arms, "I mean if it was, it's not a good plan".

"Well we can scout out the area just to see-" Liam stopped and sniffed the air. Theo noticed and also smelled the air. It was strong but a soothing smell, it was sweet with a hint of sour to it. They began walking to pinpoint where it was coming from. The closer they went, the stronger the smell got and was joined with more. 

A crowd was formed blocking them from the view to see what happened. The pack looked at each other before rushing towards the scene. It took a while but they got through (while Corey is on top of Mason to get a better view) and saw something that was surprising.

It was two men tied up to a tree wrapped around with Christmas lights?. A bag was also tied with them. They snickered at what happened to them. The cops were called earlier so they arrived seconds.

Among the cops was Sherrif Stilinski and Deputy Parrish making everyone clear from the scene before it gets a little out of hand. Sherrif Stlinski sees the familiar teens still there and walked towards him. He heard some snickering and laughter from them so he asks them what happened here.

"Well from what we know, we think they're hunters, the bag smells like wolfsbane and gun power,"

"So you didn't do this?"

"No, but we wished we did, the lights are a cool choice to tie them up with"

"Well let's hope we can get information from them"

While talking to the pups, he notified the Deputy to make sure to handle with caution in case they wake up. They picked them up and put them into the back of the ambulance.

Noah felt something was missing so he looked back at them and curiously asked, "Wait if you didn't do this, then who did?"

Liam looked worried but still answered his question, "We don't know, they just said they've been dealt with"

"They?"

"Yeah, they just called us or Liam that they've been dealt with"

"Hmm, well did you notify Scott about this?"

"No, not yet but we're about to

"I see, we'll talk about this later and be careful in case this 'person' missed any more of them so keep your guard up but for now you guys need to go home and rest, tomorrow is a school day so you guys better get your butts home"

Groans and complaints were heard but they complied not wanting to have them be escorted back home in the police car. Slowly saying byes and night (or kisses) they part ways to there respected vehicles. Theo, Liam, and Mason in the truck while Nolan, Alec, and Corey in another and started driving off to the distance.

While the Sherif talk with the teens, Parrish went and looked into the bag to see the contents. He wasn't feeling okay but he kept going on with life or work. Seeing it was filled with guns and many more weapons filled with wolfbane he kept the bag and put it in his cruiser but he didn't miss the blue ribbon on the side of the bag. Curious to see it as it was calling or pulling him he went to grab it but was distracted by the others. 

Snapping out of it, he went to the Sheriff to explain what was in the bag but he looked back at the bag and saw the blue ribbon was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight came and the now tired Parrish was now off duty from the station. The men woke up but were still woozy and confused about what happened so they'll question them in the morning. He drove into the night to his apartment and went inside, immediately dropping everything unto the headed straight to his bed and collapsed on the softness of his bed. Staying in the same position for a while he felt some was on him.

Pulling it out and saw a bottle with the same ribbon from the scene he saw a while ago, he slowly came to the realization of what just happened he stood up and he started to freak out. 

'How do I have this', 'Why did I not noticed until now', 'Come to think of it, why did I not mentioned this to the Sherrif', more and more thoughts came while he paced around while slowly losing it.

Having a crisis for a minute, a knock on the door was heard and finally stopped and stared. Curious about who was still awake at this hour and outside his apartment he slowly walked towards it. Placing his hand on the side of his hips (cause his hips don't lie...don't kill me) where his gun was strapped he was at the door. Knocks were once again heard but it was a familiar one.

Waiting once again, he heard it again and now recognized it was the Frozen knocking from Anna to Elsa. Confused and amused someone did that he called out to the person outside.

"Who's out there?"

"Hi, uhm, Im a friend of Liam, well not really a friend more like an ally or a watcher, wait no that's a stalker , it's complicated the point is Im not a foe" A girl answered but sounds a bit young.

"A friend of Liam? I know Liam's friends and I'm telling you, you don't sound like one of them"

"Like I said it's complicated but you can trust me"

"And why should I do that? Why should I trust you who is a stranger to me and me to you"

"You aren't really a stranger to me Deputy Parrish"

Shocked at this girl knowing who he is he felt worried so he demanded how she knew.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things, like the fact you have something of mine, a bottle with a bow tied to it"

Parrish froze (Ohh ironic how he's a hell-hound) and was a bit suspiciously the girl words right now. She then continued to say

"Or how you felt something was up as it felt unnatural or supernatural"

He slowly unlocked the door but still kept his hand on the strap, he turned the doorknob.

"Or that you and your friends are anything but normal but you are certainly a Hellhound"

Slamming the door open before you can say werewolf, he looked to see the person outside saw a young girl with a bat at her side not looking older than 16, was looking at him. Lightning and thunderstruck as eyes locked unto one another. The girl startled by it, quickly went inside which was confusing and weird, to say the least.

"Damn do I have great timing or was that a coincidence,"

It took a sec for him to realize what happened and looked at her crazy. She turned back around to look at him and started to talk. 

"You're taller than expected," She pointed at him.

He snarkily said back, "And you're tiny." He then continued

"Wait, who even are you, and why are you here, better yet how do you know me or the Liam?"

"All will be answered but for now I need your help to do something impossible or insane"

"What are saying?" 'I am really questioning what is happening right now'

She grinned and said something that sounds insane

"What are your thoughts on bringing people back from the dead"


	2. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I haven't put up a chap for a long time  
> Sorry for that but hope you enjoy the new chapter

* * *

Everything was nice and calm when the sun came up. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and mornings like this, kids and teens are up and happy...Well, most of them have it like that.

"Liam I swear if you don't get your butt down here in the next 2 minutes you are walking to school," a voice shouted from downstairs.

"Don't you even dare think about doing that," Liam replied back while rushing to his closet to find his stuff.

"Try me, Little Wolf" Theo heard a muffled growl in response so he rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

Theo has been living with Liam for a while now. After the Anukite fight, Liam found out that Theo was living in his truck the whole time, and let's say he wasn't happy about that. So taking matters into hands he forced (more like fought )Theo to live with him for the time being, something about 'Theo is his responsibility' or something. Though that was after telling Theo's parents all about the supernatural. I mean with all the skipping classes, nearly leaving town, unknown bruises forming on the boy they had suspected something was erring with him and his group.

Confronting him about what was up, Liam then started to freak out and try to make excuses to explain what was going on (but they ain't believing any BS he was saying), while Theo was snickering at his reaction while called Scott to help with what is happening. He and Melissa came and explained the whole dilemma. It took a while for them to swallow what was said to them but they got the basis of it. They were scared and worried about Liam as he was a werewolf and was in the middle of this whole thing but they didn't care they still love him no matter what.

Happy about the response, Liam hugged his parents tightly, Scott and Melissa smiled at the scene, so was Theo but it was more of a smirk and he felt a little jealous that Liam had a loving family while he's trying to find his own as well.

The McCall duo left after hugging the others and hope they keep more in contact in case of emergency or questions. After all that Liam asked his parents if Theo can live with them which they said yes and here we are today after everything that happened. They had a peaceful break but still kept there guard up just to make sure.

"Boy's you better hurry up or you'll be late...again" Theo mom, Jenna, said while putting her famous blueberry pancakes on the table. Theo grabbed some, after thanking her, and started to devour the delicious food. Rushing footsteps were heard coming down the stairs revealing a distressed teen. He looked at the calm chimera with a hard glare before walking towards the kitchen and getting some food himself. Mumbling a good morning as he started eating was responded by a ruffle to the hair from his mother. She looked at the clock, Jenna noticed how late it was so she rushed the teens out saying goodbyes and a kiss on the forehead.

Both teens went inside the truck, started it, and there they go. The ride is nice and calm, the golden sun was blocked by the floating clouds but still give the day a nice glow, few cars were passing by, and a faint sound from the radio Liam put on. It was peaceful, something that they didn't have for a while. During the ride, the boys didn't realize that there hands where slowly interlocking with one another. It was like a second nature for them to do, they grew closer in the last months so it comforting that they seek one another. 

Entering the school, they let go of each other to get out of the truck and started walking towards the entrance. They saw a police cruiser at the corner of there eye but didn't think of anything since many things happen at Beacon Hill High. Mason and Corey shortly appeared to join the duo and talked about stuff happening everywhere, Alec came later while Nolan was not far behind. Hayden, who came back, walked towards the group and smiled. The pack was small but felt perfect. They've grown closer these past months and felt alright.

Hayden and Liam broke up as mutual friends saying 'something was different now but it was okay' and then winked at him. She and Corey were still warry about Liam but it was alright between them. Nolan and Alec didn't feel like the newbie or unwanted one but felt like one of them, a pack, a family even after what happened in the past.

Passing by the Principal's office, the door was slightly open they hear Ms. Natilie and two more voices which they think was Deputy Jordon Parrish and an unknown voice. Talking about some transfer and some new kid coming here.

They decided to turn a blind ear until something big happens. They kept on walking forward but Hayden swears she saw the person smiling at her before turning back but then shrug it off. 

After a few random conversations later, the bell rang, signaling them it's time for class. Splitting up before saying they meet again either class or lunch or anywhere, they went to class.

**Alec**

Mr. Yukimura's period was halfway done and it was a bit dull. Theo had to restart the senior year as he did die and skipped the rest of the year, so he and I share the same class tight now. Im currently trying not to zone out but failing miserably. Three knocks were made and the door slowly open by a figure. Looking closely it was hunching down and held a finger up to say wait. Slowly standing up straight it showed the figure turned out to be a teen girl.

Pushing the glasses on her face, she waved like nothing has happened and started walking up to the teacher. She was wearing glasses, a loose black sweater, blue loose jeans, purple shoulder bags, a messy bun with headphones on her neck. Mr. Yukimura was looking confused at the sudden loud interrupting entrance. She went and reached for something in her back pocket which was a piece of paper. He went and opened it and read the contents. Glancing at her with eyebrows raised she shrugs as a response. Nodding back her continued on.

Glancing at Theo, he also wasn't the only one noticing the weird interactions between them. He stared back and raised an eyebrow. Looking back at her, she then looked at us but didn't say anything. She smiled then looked forward once.

After reading the note, he was satisfied with it, he pointed at the chair at the back for her to sit which was behind me. She began walking towards the seat while he introduced her.

"I guess we have a new student, she just transferred today so please make her feel welcome"

She just lazily saluted at them in response to that.

Lightly nodding at that answer, Mr. Yukimura turned to face the board and continued on with the lesson. 

A few minutes later I heard slow crunching from behind me. It was subtle but I could still hear it so I ignored it for a bit. It wasn't until that he heard some coughing and wheezing so being curious, he turned to see her face was red and drinking some water. She then looked at me and we just stared at me, she snickered then proceeded to offer some of the chips she had to me but I didn't accept. Shrugging at the response she kept on eating, while I ignored her but still kept my guard up till the end of the period. 

*~*~*~*

Throughout the morning classes went on like normal and nothing crazy happened during that time. Then lunchtime came...

The pack met up outside of the cafeteria and started talking there day. Some jokes here and there, complaints about homework, and lots of smiles. 

But peace was never an option.

Walking in the halls they heard some noise somewhere so being curious as they are, they walked towards. When they approached the scene it was... surprising.

"I'm not the only one who can see this right?" Mason whispered to Liam.

"Nope, I can see it as well"

"Why is it holding a knife," Nolan asked while stepping forward, "better yet how is there a goose here?"

_Honk_

"Does anyone know how to get rid of it?" 

"Not me, I ain't getting close with that knife"

"A butter knife to be exact" Corey raised his eyebrows.

"Are you guys scared of it, it's just a goose" Theo crossed his arms.

"Well Mister-its-just-a-goose, why don't you get rid of it then" 

"If that's what you want"

Theo walked up and tried to grab the goose but it dodged him while fluttering his feather and dropping the knife on the ground. So changing tactics he walked towards the animal to try not to scare it and grab the sharp object away. 

"5 bucks he's gonna fail this time" Alec whispered to Mason.

"10 If he goose tries to bites him"

"Are you guys seriously betting right now?"

"Why not? He's not succeeding right now", Alec shrugs.

"Love the encouragement guys!" Theo sarcastically comments. 

"You're doing your best," Liam thumbs up to him as he records him. Theo rolled his eyes. He was this close to getting the knife away but was startled by a shout.

"What is going on here?"

_Honk, Honk_

It started flapping its wings while waddling in the halls. And Theo might have tripped.

"Ohh, hi Mrs. Martin, we were trying to get the goose," Mason quickly explained as he wrapped his arm around Corey's waist. 

Raising her eyebrows, she titled her body to look at the scene behind the teens. Liam was helping Theo up, Nolan and Hayden doing something one their phone, and Alec snickering while picking up the knife. Turning back to Mason, she just shocked her head. Holding up her hand, the knife was placed on her palm wrapped in tissue. 

"There is always something going on in this school with you guys, she sighed, "now where is this goose now?"

They turned to see it disappeared into the halls. Theo began to pat his pants with a confused face.

"Hey Liam, do you have the keys?"

"Uhhh"

_Honk Honk, jiggles_

"Ohh you got to be kidding me" They speed-walked away from Principal Martin to chase the goose. Hayden and Nolan began laughing as they went to catch the thief of an animal. Principal Martin sighed and began to walk to her office. Going outside from the hallways, they located the goose waddling down the stairs. It looked back and began flapping its wings, it flew over the last steps towards the new kid. She was looking down on her phone with her headphones on, unknown to the commotion happening behind her. 

It landed on her head and she froze only to look up to see the long yellow beak. Instead of freaking out she just sighed then started to remove the goose on her head. She looked left and right to see if anyone was close by. Seeing that no one was there she then held it on her side then began walking. The pack amused yet curious about why she didn't freak out began walking towards her. 

Walking closer they heard her talking to the goose-like it's a person. 

"Why the heck are you here, I don't think you belong in school as you are a goose",

_Honk honk_

"And it speaks, how wonderful is that, what is this doing around your neck, are these keys? Keys to what exactly wait this one looks like a car key _,_

_Honk'_

"Wait I don't have a car or a license, I can't even drive, where did yo-"

"Ahem"

Quickly turning around to see a group of teenagers walking towards her, she blushes as she realized she was talking to the goose out loud for them to hear. She nervously- laughed before mumbling to the goose, "You will pay for this real soon". She looked and just smiled. Looking down to see the keys on the goose and looked back she began to laugh.

"That explains why you guys are here, these are your keys I presume?"

Holding out the keys, Liam took the keys and hand it to Theo. Mason smiled and raised his hands and she took it for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Mason, and these are my friends" pointing behind him. Hayden lazily waved her hand, Nolan and Corey shyly smiled, Alec and Theo just stared at her.

"Well you can call me Chloe, it's great to meet you guys" She smiled and bowed a bit. "I hope we can get along and be friends".

_Honk_

"I forgot about you," she rose an eyebrow

_Fluttering, Honk_

"Well nice seeing you guys, I'll see you in the next time especially you two," Staring at Theo and Alec before walking away. They looked at each then began to walk another way. They had an interesting encounter with Chloe but they didn't know it wouldn't be the last. Nolan glanced behind him to see she was speaking on her phone, she saw this and just grinned. Shivers crawled down his back so he looked forward to and listened to the conversations while walking.

*~*~*~*

"What's the update on the place?"

_"From the looks of it, 3 days will be enough"_

"Perfect, thanks for all the hard work refurbishing the place"

_"No problem ma'am, just doing our jobs"_

*Click*

"Ohh thank god it's almost done, I can't wait any longer or I'll explode" She messed around in her phone for a bit before putting it away. She then started skipped towards the entrance.

"Let's just hope it will happen in time," She stared into the sky.

"Ain't that right, Tugg?" asking the feathery creature.

_Honk_

She laughed as she placed him on top of her head. "Come on, it's time to get going"

Even if it's her first day there she already left the school grounds. Looking both ways, she began to tour around the town. It was big and a bit confusing as she didn't grow up to such a place. Pulling out her phone she used the GPS to navigate her way towards the pet clinic. Arriving at the front door, she took a big breath and walked in. A jingle was heard to show a cozy and quiet room with the occasional animal noise. She patiently waited near the front desk till she sees a man walking in.

"Hello and welcome to the animal clinic, and what brings you here ?" He asked but then heard a random honk which he rose one of his eyebrows.

"Uhm hello to you too, I kind of have, uhm well," She pulled up the goose from the ground and held it in front of him, "I have him and It appears the little rascal has something wrong with him since he decided to waddle away from me for a second to hurt himself but I have no idea why"

The goose started flapping its wings while started honking where ever it looked. 

Slightly nodding he held out his arm to get the feathery animal. 

"I'll see what I can do" 

She smiled and gave it to him. He opens his mouth and was about to speak but something interrupted him.

_"What's My Name? What's My Name?_

Her eyes opened and started getting her phone from her back pocket.

_"Say it louder, What's My Name? What's My Name? Feel The Powe-"_

*Click*

"Hello" 

She covers her phone and mouths sorry to the Vet holding the animal. He waves his hand 'it's okay' to her and stood there as she took the call. As the call progress she started to rumig in her bag in a hurry and looked at him with wide eyes. Ending the call she goes and put a wad of cash on the desk. 

"I am so sorry but I really need to go. Can you take care of Tugg for me for a bit, where Im going it's not really a great place for him to be for awhile"

Raising his eyebrows again he spoke,

"I'll see what I can do, now go I don't think you want to be late from the looks of it"

She sighed in relief and started rushing towards the door.

"Thank you soo much, I'll see you soon I promise"

He laughed as when she left, he walked to the back noticed something he never asked her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I used The goose game and a Descendants song   
> But I guess it's for plot wise and many of the writing is for the future   
> Also, next chap might MIGHT be coming soon as it is Sep right now and Halloween is coming soon XD


End file.
